Harry Potter and Serenity Black
by Purple shadow
Summary: Serenity Black has grown up in the Death Eater lifestyle but has always known that her father, Regelus, was against Voldemort shortly before his death. As she finds out that Voldemort is once again after Harry she jumps into action, risking her life to sa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The time has come my followers for us to capture the prophecy. If I am correct Mr. Potter will be arriving at the Department of Mysteries shortly." spoke Lord Voldemort in a barely noticeably excited voice. His eager eyes swept the hooded crowd before him in which stood his most loyal servants nearly as eager as him to retrieve what their master desired most.

"All the necessary adjustments have been made my lord." spoke a dark faced man in the front of the crowd, his head bowed slightly. The adjustments meaning removing all security personnel from the department and allowing a free access for Harry to what they needed.

"I want all of you to go and make sure the prophecy gets to me safe. You will not return until it is safely in my hands." Voldemort said with a venom in his voice that made the crowd shudder visibly.

"My lord," a woman spoke boldly standing next to the dark faced man, "is it entirely necessary to send us all? After all they are just a bunch of little brats not nearly as capable with a wand as us." she finished looking smugly while mentioning the group of teenagers they were soon to face.

"You WILL go when I tell you to go and you will not underestimate Mr. Potter...he has a knack for getting himself out of sticky situations. And if he happens to bring his little friends then I want you to use them to our advantage to get that prophecy...then kill them. He said balling his held up hand into a fist. "Now go and bring me back the prophecy or you will all pay a greater price than mere pain...", Voldemort turned, swishing his cloak and walking in the opposite direction leaving the crowd to depart on their mission.

The crowd started disaparating one at a time with a swish of their cloaks. A teenage girl, around the same age as Harry and his friends stood in a dark corner of the room hidden by the shadows. As she was listening to the death eaters plan she was coming up with one of her own. One that would involve a lot of courage and betraying to what she has only ever known. With her face hidden from sight, a smile played on her lips. She would do what was right. She was going to stop Voldemort in his tracks and help the Order of the Phoenix whether it meant her life or not.

She stepped out of the dark and into the light parting her lips and speaking to no one but herself, "Watch out Voldemort...here I come...another Black." Serenity then disaparated like the others with a swish of her cloak and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serenity Black ran to the room she stayed in at the Lestrange manor with her second

cousin Bellatrix and Bella's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. All though they were convicts on the run from the ministry officials they often stayed at the manor and made room for Serenity because of her promise in becoming a new death eater. Her father's name didn't hold much respect in the house anymore but Serenity had earned her title as one of the most talented young witches to join Voldemort's forces. Another person she often saw skulking around the house was Rodolphus's brother Rabastan who was, of course, a death eater too.

As she ran down the long hallway leading to her respected room she went over her plan in her head. She would have to make it to the ministry of magic and find Harry and the others before the other death eaters got there and started on a torture spree. From there she would have to find a way to warn them of the oncoming attack and possibly escape with them. But in the back of her mind she knew that it would be a miracle if she would leave with them and not taken back to Voldemort to be killed. She shook off the feeling of immense fear and turned to her door.

Her room was simple. The walls were painted a dark purple and the ceiling black. Her bed was all red and the other furniture different shades of purple with some red and black accessories. She immediately began to throw things onto her bed including clothes and important personal possessions. She quickly shoved it all into a duffle bag that she pulled out from under her bed and with a wave of her wand it disappeared to a safe place where she could pick it up when need be.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were running away...," said a voice from behind Serenity. She turned abruptly and came face to face with Rabastan. "We can't have that now can we." He spoke now with a venomous smile on his face.

"W-why are you here? You're supposed to be with the others to get the prophecy." She stuttered trying to think of a way to get out of the house without Rabastan alerting anyone to her whereabouts. She noticed his eyes dart around the room and she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. He in turn lifted his eyes to her face and tilted his head.

"What are you planning Serenity...? Wanting to leave Voldemort like your dear old dad are we? I don't think Bella would be too pleased about that now would she." He said and lifted his hand into the air. With a snap of his fingers a small house elf appeared at his side. Just as Rabastan was parting his lips to give the poor house elf an order Serenity pulled her wand from her pocket and screamed the spell 'Expelliarmus'. It hit him directly in the chest and he went flying into the hallway through the open door.

Serenity ran past the wide-eyed house elf and paused for a moment before Rabastan's crumbled form on the green carpet in the hall. When she saw no movement she wasted no time sprinting to the main entrance to the manor. She threw open the door. Once outside she disappeared with a swish of her cloak while hoping that the delay didn't waste too much of the precious time in her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The main entrance of the Ministry was silent. Everything was normal except for the lack

of people and activity. Serenity ran through it realizing that her time was running low to get to the others and help Harry. She flew past the security desk noticing the empty chair and hoped that the security guard was alright, wherever he was. She then took the elevator to the ninth floor where the voice echoed through the elevator saying 'Department of Mysteries'. This was it.

She ran down the corridor with lit torches and through the door into the circular room. She paused and saw old burn marks on many of the doors. It looked as though someone was marking them trying to find the right one to enter through. An image of Harry struggling to find the right door popped into her mind then quickly vanished. She looked around the whole room until her eyes fell upon the one door without a burnt letter X made on it. She yanked open the door made her way down a different corridor.

"Serenity...help." spoke a voice full of pain. She turned to her left and there stood one of the deaths eaters from the rally and his face was injured badly and he was hunched over in pain. She smiled slightly knowing that Harry and whoever he was here with was putting up a fight.

"_Periodoclous." _she muttered the dark magic and the man before her fell instantly into some sort of trance where his eyes closed and he was motionless but still standing as if frozen. Serenity kept running down random corridors in a panic. She couldn't find them. She needed more time.

Then she heard shouting in the distance and muffled bangs of spells hitting walls. She instantly ran in that direction. And as she approached a room with many steps and a veil on a dais she saw a lot more people then she expected. A lot of them were dueling against each other but she realized that they were too old to be Harry's school friends. Then it hit her. The Order of the Phoenix. They had been warned somehow and had come to the rescue. So now she wondered what she should do. Just disappear? Or stay and fight with the Order?

She searched the faces of the room to see if she could tell who they were. She saw many of the Order members that she had been told about. First she saw Harry ducking with a chubby boy near the steps beneath her. She saw Nymphadora, Kingsley, Moody, Lupin and then she saw Sirius. Her uncle. He was dueling with Bellatrix and her face was so distorted with anger that Serenity barely recognized her second cousin. She ran right into battle and Dolohov caught her glance but he thought nothing of her being there. For all they knew, she was there to assist them.

"Come on, you can do better than that." yelled Sirius just as Serenity was running full speed towards Bellatrix. Her second killing spell was just leaving her wand when Serenity reached her. She flew threw the air and tackled Bellatrix around the waist causing them both to go sprawling to the ground and her deadly spell to miss Sirius by inches.

They rolled on the ground for a couple moments and then Bellatrix got the upper hand and managed to roll over to position herself on top of Serenity. She had her wand pointed directly at her throat and then she saw who's face it was.

"Serenity...?" she whispered all venom shocked right out of her voice. Her face then took on a furious look. Bellatrix raised her wand and Serenity kicked out her legs with all her might. Bellatrix went flying but her wand was still held tightly in her hand. Serenity jumped up and ran towards the many stone steps. As she ran up them, Bellatrix sent spell after spell that hit the stone steps at her feet causing her to struggle with footing.

All the commotion around them seemed to stop as they watched Serenity and Bellatrix. The other death eaters were all confused and angry and Harry, Neville and Sirius were watching in awe.

Serenity whipped around and pointed her wand in Bellatrix's direction. She swished her wand through the air with immense speed and accuracy but Bellatrix met the spell with one equally powerful and fast. Then it was just flashes of the wand that could be seen as they both were absorbed in the battle.

Everyone else had seemed to snap out of there trances and started to duel again. The Order wasn't doing so good and the death eaters had most of them rounded up and bound near the dais. The only two left fighting were Sirius and Lupin who stood next to each other taking on the other death eaters.

Finally one of Serenity's spells hit Bellatrix in the left shoulder and she was down in pain. Serenity took this time to try and help Sirius and Lupin get the upper hand. She took up a stance next to Lupin and together they started to push the death eaters back making them drop one by one. Out of nowhere Bellatrix hit Lupin with a spell and he was blown back to the dais where the death eater guarding the prisoners immediately bound him with the others.

Bellatrix then turned her wand on Serenity and yelled, "CRUCIO!" In an instant Sirius jumped in front of her and took the blast. He fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"Stop! No! Sirius!" yelled Harry running towards his godfather from the steps where Neville's legs were kicking uncontrollably. Serenity was stunned. She stared down at her uncle and wondering why he would take the spell for her when he didn't even know about her.

Lucius Malfoy sprang from behind Harry and caught him by the back of his shirt. He tried to grab the glass ball which Serenity assumed was the prophecy. She immediately sent a powerful blast his way and he tried to counter it but some of the initial blast still hit him in the stomach. He let go of Harry's shirt and fell backwards.

"Protect Harry..." whispered Sirius. Serenity looked around at him still struggling to stand up. She looked into his eyes which matched her own. And with a nod she turned to run straight at Harry. As she ran at him more spells flew her way from all the death eaters wands. She reached him and spun back to the others with her arms wide open as to protect Harry with her body.

Bellatrix started laughing as she twirled Sirius's lost wand. "What, you plan to protect little Potter now you traitor? You're going to save him just like your uncle tried to aren't you? I always knew you were too soft to be a death eater and have the honor of being in Voldemort's inner circle." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at Serenity.

"That's rich," Serenity replied, "I was already trusted by Voldemort more than you and I'm only 15. And I am not soft. I always knew where my loyalties lay...with my family." She stood tall and proud before the death eaters all with wands pointed in her direction.

"Family! What do you call your family? I'm the closest thing you have to family. Your uncle here," she said circling a wide-eyed Sirius, "he didn't even know you existed. And your mother was stupid enough to run away from us and get killed. And your father...your father was a coward." She finished venomously.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you retched woman!" yelled Serenity with anger in her eyes, "Regulus Black was a noble man and did what was right in the end. That's all that matters." she growled and stole a glance at Sirius who was looking at Serenity with the most strange look on his face. She hoped he would accept her not like he thought of her dad. Because Sirius thought of her father as a traitor and coward.

"Enough of this family quarrel. Stand aside you foolish girl and we'll spare you for the time being." spoke up Lucius Malfoy.

"...Go to hell." Said Serenity.

Malfoy waved his wand in the air along with many of the other death eaters. All the spells flew her way but she had already started mumbling under her breath. The spells stopped short at an invisible shield. She continued to whisper incantations under her breath and the shield started to become visible. It was like watching water raise and swirl in a wall around her and Harry. It rose and rose into the air until it reached the ceiling and encased them completely.

"How can it be...?" mumbled Bellatrix as they all watched the teenager increase the intensity of the shield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The swirling shield released pulses of energy that were felt by the surrounding death

eaters and the Order members. Through it, they could see Serenity still standing in front of Harry who was clutching the small orb.

Serenity slowed the movement of the shield but kept it standing strong as to not take any risks. She slowly stepped forward and as she passed through the shield's wall her robes flew in all directions around her body and her long black hair flowed around her head. It seemed to take her no effort at all but Harry reached out to touch the shield and was shocked by an unseen force. He stepped back glad to be separated from harm but he worried now for the lives of the others.

Serenity's silver-grey eyes seemed to spark with tiny white charges. Her face was slightly lined with exhaustion but she showed no weakness in her stance.

"Why did you come here! You know you'll be killed for this so why would you waste your powers on these blood traitors and muggle lovers?" screamed Bellatrix near hysterics. Her face was flushed from the effort to break through the shield and fright flashed in her eyes. She knew that no shield conjured from magic could stop a killing curse, yet this mere girl held the strength to stop multiple spells in mid air.

"I came to stop you from killing the only decent people left willing to fight Voldemort whether it means living or dying. You're all just a bunch of cowards and you're too scared to think for yourselves. I assure you that your master will meet his end just the same as you will. I'm willing to fight for these people...to the end." replied Serenity in a voice that seemed unlike her own. It was stronger and more intimidating than normal.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ shouted Bellatrix, her face even more contorted with rage. Serenity dodged the spell by jumping away from the shield. As soon as she had positioned herself away from the shield the other death eaters started attacking it again with spells. Spell after spell hit it and seemed to be absorbed into it. Seconds later some of the spells returned to their casters and rendered them unconscious.

Serenity wavered on the spot receiving a dent in her energy from taking so many hits to her shield. Reinforcing it took a lot of her power.

"So you're not as strong as I thought are you sweetie?" cackled Bellatrix stepping toward her swaying form. She flicked her wand at her side and before Serenity had a chance to react her own wand was blasted from her hand and landed on the floor a far distance from her. Bellatrix held her wand up and made Serenity's body fall to her knees in front of her.

"You're wasting your time Bella...I thought you would've learned that your no match for your own cousins. You've obviously lost what little brains you once had." Serenity said calmly in a mocking tone. At once Bellatrix yelled '_Crucio'_ and Serenity screamed in pain doubled over in pain onto the ground.

Serenity lay for a moment wondering how this was going to end. Her face lay pressed to the cold stone floor and she felt as though a hundred hot knives had just passed through her body. Her eyes traveled to the face of her uncle not far away who was kneeling on the ground with his hands bound behind his back. He was struggling to get free as a death eater stood over him holding his body in place with his wand and a silencing charm on him. His eyes met Serenity's and his face softened into smile. This small gesture made her believe she could do this.

Bellatrix walked in a slow circle around Serenity in the same manner she did to Sirius. "Now I think you want to lower the shield so I can get what I came here to get and leave without you being hurt...too badly that is." she said casually as if suggesting what pants to where on the weekend. Serenity made her way to her knees and smirked at Bellatrix.

"Right. And I think you seriously need to sort out your priorities mate. I think all the crazy, lunatic, mad, torturing woman has taken a toll on your sanity because you should know that I would _never_ do something like that. Ok Bella?" she replied back with a smirk that was a trademark in her family.

Once again Serenity's body was overcome with pain. This time it lasted a lot longer and it was more intense. Bellatrix's anger seemed to feed the curse's power.

"Lower the shield you wretched little bitch!" screamed Bellatrix at Serenity who had, once again, pulled herself to her knees. When Serenity didn't comply, she was met with more cruciatis curses.

Bellatrix stopped the curse and stood in front of Serenity on her knees again.

"I w-won't give up..." whispered Serenity. She had tears slowly falling down her face. She struggled to look up at her uncle's face but Bellatrix saw what she was doing and stood in her way.

"They don't care about you Serenity...Ren." said Bellatrix quietly. Serenity's head shot up and her eyes met Bella's. She looked at her with wide eyes. Only her mother had ever called her Ren.

"H-how did you k-know that...?" asked Serenity with a voice as quiet as a mouse.

"That's what your mother said before she died. She said 'Don't hurt her. Don't hurt my baby. Don't hurt Ren.' and then...I killed her." Bellatrix smiled as she revealed the story to Serenity. Serenity clutched her sore abdomen and whispered 'no' over and over again.

"You're lying...you have to be lying...YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Serenity as a burst of energy erupted from her chest and threw Bellatrix backwards. Serenity crawled towards her wand as Bellatrix regained her composure from across the room.

"_Flagrate." _shouted Bellatrix at the same time that Serenity yelled '_Protego'. _The spell of flames from Bellatrix was deflected by Serenity's shield.

From above the many stone steps someone stood in the doorway. They began to round up the death eaters with an anti-disaparating shield.

"Dumbledore..." whispered Serenity just before Bellatrix swiped her wand through the air and a purple light flew through the air and hit Serenity on the left side of her chest just below her shoulder. Serenity collapsed to the cold ground once again as all she saw before falling into darkness was eyes just like her own floating above her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry I've been taking so long my older sister got into a car accident with her 6 month old baby and I've been helping them out so I'll try to get a lot up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Serenity ok buh byes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

A small chill passed through Serenity's body as she noticed light passing through her eyelids and she feared the worst. Then she started noticing things that didn't seem to fit correctly with her fears. Like the comfortable warmth of blankets around her or the fluffy pillows supporting her head. She slowly forced her eyes open and saw what she least expected.

No torture chamber was before her but an elderly man was hunched right over her face and his nose only inches away from hers. Serenity stopped a gasp from escaping her mouth and instead smiled. Albus Dumbledore's worried expression also turned to a grin as he sat back into a puffy red armchair placed next to her bed. He tilted his head and intertwined his fingers while inspecting her young face.

"You had us all in quite a fright Miss Black," he stated in a somewhat worried, but friendly tone like a grandfather would use. Serenity in turn, visibly cringed at the user of her surname. Dumbledore continued speaking, "We weren't sure if you would wake up at all after the damage you went through. But I believe your pulled through well. Quite well indeed."

"Well I'm not dead...so I guess you have a point," replied Serenity with a small smirk. She sat up in the large bed and winced slightly at the pain rushing to her abdomen. "Ouch," she gasped and plopped back down onto the soft pillows.

"Don't worry, you'll be up and about in no time. Madame Pomfrey has come for a visit to look over the injured and she shall be joining us shortly to make sure you don't need any further treatment. And I have just realized how rude I have been. I am Professor Alb-," Serenity cut him off at this point.

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a death eater I was trained to know my enemies," she stated with disgust towards her last comment, "But I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person instead of hearing the awful things Voldemort says about you," she finished and Dumbledore smiled when she didn't twitch when she used Voldemort's name.

"Thank you child. And I already know who you are. I have heard a great deal about you and about your actions in the Department of Mysteries. I must say that those who didn't know who were quite surprised to see you...along with those who did know you. I, myself, didn't know that you existed until I arrived at the Ministry. Serenity Black, they told me was your name, and your cousin, Bellatrix was not pleased with you before she disappeared from sight," Dumbledore finished with a sympathetic smile towards her.

Just as Serenity was about to reply a stout woman burst through the door mumbling about the dangerous things children of today do. She nodded slightly towards Dumbledore and waddled to the other side of the bed where an array of potions lined the bedside table. She opened three different colored ones and forced them down Serenity's throat then she bustled out of the room and down the stairs.

Serenity blinked in confusion then she felt herself gaining more and more strength. She sat up once again and didn't feel any pain. She smiled at Dumbledore and he stood up preparing to leave.

"Sir!" she said remembering her things, "I need to go and get my things. I apparated them to a safe place so I could pick them up later without having to go back to the Lestrange Manor. If I could just have a while to go and get them...I swear I'd come back." she said hopefully.

"I completely trust that you would return Miss Black and yes, you may get your things but I'm afraid I will have to accompany you seeing as your capture is the highest reward for death eaters right now." He then turned to leave and paused at the door, "By the way Serenity, the others are downstairs at breakfast. They should be finishing up soon but I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will have something for you. I'm off to the Ministry and Hogwarts to sort out some of these pressing matters." With that he smiled and exited the room.

Serenity then got up and found some clothes that were set out for her on a chair. She wondered where they came from but liked them none the less. It was a pairs of dark blue jeans and a dark purple sweater. She also found her shoes underneath the chair. She put on the purple and grey checkerboard shoes and tied them up.

She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. Her straight black hair was mussed up and her eyes looked tired and dark. She took her wand from her pants pocket and magically fixed her hair. She conjured up some eyeliner and eyeshadow. When she was done she had a smokey look around her eyes and a line of black eyeliner. She also put on some cherry soda flavored lip gloss. Satisfied with her look, she left the room and made her way down the stairs to meet the people she was now fighting with in this war.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Once again it's been a while since I've posted so sorry 'bout that folks I'm only human. So...I really don't have much else to say and I'm sure what you really came here for was the story. So on with it I go. Stupid pointless fact: I'm listening to A Stranger by A Perfect Circle. Right-oh! R&R pleeeeeeeeease!!!!!!

Disclaimer: same as last time so if you don't know go back and figure it out.

**Chapter 6**

Serenity wandered through the house and looked at all the familiar things. She didn't mention it to Dumbledore that she had been there before because she assumed it was now the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. When she had been there it seemed a lot darker and evil, but now she could tell that the present residents had made various efforts to make the place a lot nicer to live in.

She came to a set of stairs that lead to the third floor and looked up at them with memories flashing through her mind. Screaming adults and a crying child popped up in her head and she pushed it away. She slowly climbed the narrow steps and came up to a hallway with eight doorways. She walked past the first six of them and went right to the one with the black doorknob and an engraved star on it. She paused with her hand on the knob and took a quick breath. Then she opened the door and saw her childhood. She saw the bed she slept in at a young age where her father would lay her down in when she had fallen asleep on the main floor. She saw many of her old things that had gone untouched and she wondered why they wouldn't have been thrown out or disposed of in some manner.

The thing that caught her eye the most was a piano that was pushed into the corner of the room. She walked over to it and touched it lightly to feel if it was really there. She placed her hand over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. The piano had been her mother's and was the only thing she was allowed to keep with her when she came to live in the Noble House of Black. Her father had let her keep only it and whenever she played his eyes would cloud over and he would suddenly leave the house without speaking to her.

Serenity pulled the dust covered bench out from the piano and wiped it with the sleeve of her sweater. She placed herself in front of the middle of the piano and pulled up her sleeves to play. The dark tattoo on her arm cause her throat to tighten and her to push her sleeves back down.

"You're not one of them anymore...you never were." Serenity whispered fiercely to herself and then took a few calming breaths. She then pushed up the cover of the piano and placed her slender fingers on the keys and her mouth turned up into a smile.

Just as she was about to play when a commotion came from the main floor. She was always good at judging where noise came from in the house and knew that somebody had knocked over something. She then heard a voice that she hated since she was brought to this house in her youth. A wretched screaming was heard from downstairs yelling about blood traitors, mudbloods, and half breeds. It was her grandmother Black and she knew that she was so obsessed with pure blood that she would have married her own brother to keep their family pure.

Serenity got up from her bench and slid it back into place. She walked back to the door and closed it leaving everything looking undisturbed. She quietly ran back down the narrow steps and down more steps to the main floor where she saw a woman with bright purple hair apologizing profusely for tripping to a stout woman with fiery red hair and she saw Sirius trying in vain to close the curtains on his mothers portrait. She stood back unnoticed until the wailing painting turned it's eyes upon her.

"YOU!!!," it yelled with new found rage, "You are the worst you blood traitor! My poor son should not have bore such a DISGRACE!!!" Mrs. Black yelled at Serenity who seemed rather unfazed by the commotion but narrowed her eyebrows.

"Shut up you old broad!!" yelled Serenity back and swished her wand through the air and used the spell 'Latisimo'. The portrait's curtains immediately started to close with a struggle. With Sirius's help Mrs. Black could no longer be heard in the hall.

"Well that was easier than last time,' said Sirius and turned toward Serenity. His eyes examined her face and appearance and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well now child you must be starving!" the stout woman said and grabbed Serenity's forearm dragging her into the kitchen. "I'm Molly dear and I already know your name so what would like? Eggs? Pancakes? Bacon? Toast? How about some soup?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a rush. Serenity just blinked and somehow stuttered out toast.

Serenity found herself standing in a kitchen full of people all around a big table with mostly empty plates in front of them. She started feeling uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her so she took on a brave face and stared right back.

"It's not polite to stare you know," she said with furrowed eyebrows. She heard a snigger come from behind her and turned to see Sirius laughing in the doorway.

"Just like your father, you are. He never liked people being rude and always found it necessary to teach them a lesson in manners," he smiled and pushed her into a seat near the end of the table and sat next to her.

"This is the group," Sirius said with a proud smile and Serenity looked at all the faces around her. She saw many teenagers around her age and a few adults.

After a moment of silence a girl with bushy hair across from her held out her hand. "Well if nobody will introduce themselves I will. I'm Hermione," she pointed to herself and then pointed to the people going around the table, "that's Ginny Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr, Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, not sure which, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and, of course, Sirius Black." She finished with a smile still reaching out to shake hands.

Serenity absorbed all the names quickly and then reached across to meet Hermione's hand. Just as she was reaching she heard a gasp from beside Hermione. She looked to see Ginny pointing towards her wrist and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Y-you're a death eater!" she cried with wide eyes and Serenity felt the whole room's eyes turn upon her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: All right!!!...ok so I'm trying to be optimistic because I'm having the WORST luck ever, while my best friend has been finding ten dollar bills, getting job interviews and winning PRIZES. I am ever so pissed. I might be losing my driver's license so I'm a bit under stress. Hell I'm practically being buried with stress. I know, I know there's no excuse for not posting but hey, I figure that if I put enough effort into it lately you guys'll review more...maybe...ah pooh so please R&R so I'll have something to look forward to seeing as my friend has stolen my luck... mumbles... stupid...traitor... BAH HUMBUG!!!!! or not but any who. So this ones a bit short sorry but bummer. Ummmmmm some friendly words of interest: I lost my shoelaces, I'm going to be an opera singer, and I need to start a petition against an improper uses of petitions speech. woOt for Browen...as a girl I'm against sexism!!!! PoWeR tO cHiCkS!!!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you...?...if your nodding your head CEASE and go back and look cause I'd rather take up this space ranting than rewriting the same thing over and over...I mean come on folks.

**Chapter 7**

Serenity pulled her arm back to her and pushed her sleeve down to her fingertips. Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Her heart dropped into her stomach because she thought things were going well. It wasn't the greatest first impression she wanted to make.

"Ginny!" yelped Mrs. Weasley embarrassed by her daughters outburst. Her own eyes also swept passed Serenity's arm with fear though.

Serenity's eyes blurred and she felt bile working up her throat. She pushed back her chair and decided to make a run for safety. She reached the door and was stopped. Someone had grabbed her arm.

"Don't go...," it was Sirius's face that she saw when she turned around with pain still on her face. "Just because you were a death eat-," Sirius was abruptly cut off by Serenity.

"I'm NOT a death eater and I NEVER was one. No one knows what happened and they have no right to judge me by a mark that was forced upon me!" Serenity burst with in anger. She then dropped her eyes and took a calming breath. "Look," she said turning her eyes to Ginny who diverted her eyes to her empty plate, "Just because those people called me one of their own doesn't mean I still am. I did have people I cared about who are going to suffer now because I had to pull a hero and save the good guys...those who were in the department of mysteries should know best that I wasn't there by accident. I've payed a price and I'm still going to pay...

But I'm here to help you guys. Not to hurt you or spy for Voldemort. I just hope you can come to trust me sooner or later or I'd have wasted my time," finished Serenity and all the faces around her mixed with sadness and guilt.

"I trust you..." said Harry standing up and walking towards her cautiously as if walking towards a hippogriff. He reached her smirking face and held out his hand. "Harry Potter and thank you for what you did. If you weren't there things would have been different," he said with a genuine smile on his face then he returned to his seat.

"Hear you go sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley as Sirius steered Serenity into her chair again. She looked at the toast in front of her suspiciously. The color of the topping on it was bright purple and it looked unfamiliar. She smelled it and it smelled sweet so she took a small bite. It tasted better than what she had eating for a long time and ate it ravenously.

"So, Serenity, what school do you go to?" asked Hermione taking a sip from her pumpkin juice and looking at her with big interested brown eyes.

"Never been," replied Serenity. She looked around quizzically at the shocked faces of the teenagers around her. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought to her self that the people before her always had similar expressions. She almost laughed out loud to herself.

"Where'd you learn to duel then?" asked one of the twins, "Harry told us all about it and it sounded like you knew your stuff. By the way I'm George and this is Fred," finished George as they both smiled identical smiles.

"Pleasure. And I learned from my second cousin. It wasn't the most enjoyable experience ever and I wish to not repeat anything like it in the future. You see, Bella isn't very sympathetic when it comes to learning the dark arts," replied Serenity and noticed Harry and Sirius stiffen at the mention of Bellatrix. It made Serenity sick to remember that she had trusted Bellatrix and she had killed her mother and still had the nerve to call her family.

"Well what about the rest of the boring subjects? You haven't learnt anything from them?" questioned Ron looking excited at the prospect of not doing any work except dueling.

"Well I know the basics like potions and I've read a lot of books concerning school subjects but...no I've never had the education," she replied and shrugged.

"And that is why you are officially accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said a beaming Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:... I think all the people who got to my high school should kill this one chick!!! She rags on me so much because I got in trouble with the police...like come on, a lot of people get in trouble with the law but it's not nice to make fun of them for it. I mean it wasn't even that bad. It's not like I was put in jail!!!! Ok I'm done but anyway sorry I haven't posted for a while... trouble with cops not so much time to write on the comp. woOt!!! any who I'll try to get a couple out tonight but I'd really appreciate some R&R or my ickle heart will be broken...not really but just go with the flow hoe. So I really want some R&R cause there simply was none for the last chapter but I am impressed with the amount of hits on this story. So kick back your chair and settle in for the shite that's happening on this ickle page. XD Shine on mate! - FrAnK (Browen)

Disclaimer: This should be simple folks.

**Chapter 8**

"I-I-I'm what? Wait. No, no, no. Definitely not. I can't just-just...No it's...it's too

dangerous," stuttered out Serenity. She then turned and looked down at her plate with nothing but crumbs on it to avoid looking at Dumbledore's confused expression. She wanted nothing to do with the people at that school. Not all of them, but the ones in the evil house that she knew all about. The Slytherins.

"I'm not following," spoke up Hermione after a moment of silence, "wouldn't Hogwarts be your first choice of where to go. I mean it's got to be the safest place with Dumbledore there."

"Not to mention, about a hundred angry Slytherins just waiting to report my whereabouts and present company. Right now Voldemort wants me for..," she paused and looked uncertainly around her then continued, "certain reasons but if I were to go to Hogwarts it would only make things worse for me _and_ you." Serenity reached forward and shakily picked up the coffee pot in front of her. She then poured the steamy black liquid into her cup. The warmth from the cup radiated to her cold hands and comforted her.

"I really do hope you can be persuaded before the new school year starts," stated Dumbledore taking on a hopeful tone, "But until then we've got a few things to do. First of which is to gather your belongings from the safe place you stored them. So you may go and get your coat from the room you came from this morning. You'll find that all your possessions you had with you are on the dresser near the window including your wand which I suggest you bring along. Do you need someone to show you where you room is?" asked Dumbledore motioning to Sirius.

"No I know where it is," replied Serenity after taking a long sip from her coffee and she quietly left the room. She paused outside the slightly open door and listened for voices which she was sure would begin to discuss her. She heard nothing but the plans for the rest of the night and decided it wasn't worth listening in on anymore. After a quick jog upstairs she returned to the kitchen ready to go.

Dumbledore turned to the other adults in the room and spoke, "We shall return shortly I hope and more will be discussed then. Good-bye for now." He gave a small wave and walked out the front door with Serenity right behind him. Serenity felt the cool air outside hit her face and it refreshed her. The slight breeze caught her long hair making it flow around her head. She followed Dumbledore out into a clearing of brush about four blocks from the house they left. Being away from a safe house made her feel oddly vulnerable and scared in the darkness of the night.. She was regretting insisting that she come along with Dumbledore and wanted to be back in the warm house. But then she remembered who she was with and knew she would be safe from harm as long as she stuck near him.

Dumbledore stood in the clearing and looked around to make sure there were no watchful eyes prying about. He then took Serenity's hand and looked down at her. She suddenly felt him enter her mind and tried to put up a block so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. She then felt a calm being pushed onto her by him and his voice filled her head. _We cannot speak aloud where we are going for safety reasons. I'm only trying to find out where we are going._

Her eyebrows furrowed and she replied. _Asking me with your mind would have been a lot nicer. The place is called Tranquillos. My mother made it. _In an instant Serenity's whole body overcame with the sensation of being sucked through a tube. Her feet hit solid ground and she nearly lost her balance but regained it before falling straight on her face.

Serenity's eyes looked around her to the beautiful sight which lay before them. There, right before her, was the most amazing garden of hundreds of flowers. She had grown to love the garden that never wilted or looked sad. Her mother had made this garden herself and her father had used magic to keep it alive all these years. She had not been in the garden for over eight years but it had stayed the same and made her feel safe and calm.

"It's absolutely lovely," spoke Dumbledore next to her admiring it too. She looked up at him and his eyes were transfixed on the pool of clear blue water that filled the pond. He then looked down to her and smiled with a slight nod.

Serenity walked over to a large willow tree with a swing hanging from it. She touched the bark where a single word had been etched into the wood. Tranquility, it said. Serenity felt as though she's gone into a memory and smiled as her fingers traced the grooves of the word. Then she bent down and reached behind the tree to get her bag of things. She touched the word one more time before walking back to her spot next to Dumbledore and took hold of his hand. She thought of how the garden was like her family and now she left it to help Dumbledore and the others. One thought ran through her head before the sensation of apparation took over. _This is where I belong now._

NOTE: Sorry this is so short. I'll post more soon I promise. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Alright so 'm supposed to be in school today but my car got snowed in and I'm pissed as hell but, hey, it gives me some time to write so I'm glad. Plus I don't have to deal with the barbies that attend my school. WoOt for snow!!! Anyway... this chapter will be a little more explanatory so read on. And please R&R especially the REVIEW part cause I'm not getting reviews on this and it sucks bum hole. So I'm not trying to threaten you into reviewing and planning on stopping this story if you don't cause I absolutely HATE it when people do that. So R&R folks.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on your life

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me_

Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace

**Chapter 9**

Serenity and Dumbledore returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place with Serenity's

belongings. They walked through the front door and Serenity noticed voices in the living room off to the left and knew that everybody was in there talking. She wanted to know what was being said but decided she would rather be alone. As she hefted her bag onto her shoulder and proceeded to walk up the main stairs when a small cough came from behind her. She stopped on the third step and sighed loudly to let Dumbledore know she heard him.

"Might I suggest that you don't lock yourself in your room and, instead take this chance to get to know the others here. The other children will be returning to school later tomorrow night. It might do you some good to know the people you risked your life for. It is also my plan that they somehow convince you to return to Hogwarts with them." Dumbledore said to her back. His voice was light and hopeful and Serenity felt bad for treating him with disrespect. She turned around and smiled.

"I'll put my things away and I guess I could converse with the others. But you should know that I'm no good with small talk," she said then laughed lightly along with Dumbledore. He smiled again and then walked quickly towards the room the others were in.

Serenity continued walking up the stairs and opened her door to find the bare room looking even less welcoming than when she left. She made a note to herself to ask if she could find a different room if she was to stay here. And if she decided to tell them that she used to live here she may even be allowed to stay in her old room. She didn't unpack her things but merely shoved her bag under her bed after taking out her mother's necklace she found after her father died. She put it around her neck and thought, _Might as well wear it now cause there's no one to yell at me if I do._

Serenity walked down the stairs and headed toward the living room which used to be her father's den. She stood before the door and took a deep breath then walked in exuding her 'cool' look. All eyes turned to her and she was surprised to see that most of them smiled at her. She stood awkwardly at the edge of the couch nearest to her where Hermoine, Ron and Lupin were seated.

"Come sit," said Hermoine pleasantly and motioned between her and Lupin. She sat down on the large couch and looked around. The room remained quiet and she decided to break the silence.

"You know awkward silences were always a favorite pass time of mine," she stated and then burst out laughing at all the confused expressions around her. Everybody laughed and she noticed Lupin smiling next to her with a tired smile. His face was scared and she immediately felt sympathy for the man. She knew Remus was a werewolf through all of the death eaters information. His eyes met hers and she looked away feeling embarrassed for staring.

"It's alright Serenity, I've gotten worse looks before," said Lupin calmly. He put his hand out to hers and said politely, "Remus Lupin, werewolf and former teacher of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Serenity's hand met his and she replied, "Serenity Black, former death eater," she said without a cringe but an amused smile, "and I already knew what you were."

"I suppose you would know all about us wouldn't you? We should get to know more about you now," said Sirius with a bark-like laugh. She looked closely at him and realized the close resemblance he shared with her father. They looked so much alike that there was no doubt they were brothers. She smiled at his warm grey eyes that looked just like hers. She decided then to let them all know about her past.

"Well to tell you the truth, this isn't the first time I've been in this house. I grew up here," she said and shrugged her shoulders. She noticed that Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor and Ron whispered 'whoa'.

"With my brother?" asked Sirius looking baffled. Serenity nodded and Sirius added, "I had no idea... How long did you live here before... you know?" he asked curiously obviously not wanting to bring up too many bad memories for Serenity. She thought for a moment and then replied.

"I was just a little girl when dad died... but I lived here for about two years after that. I don't really remember my mom but I remember my grandmother, your mom," she looked at Sirius, "she didn't want her around the house because she didn't approve of her hate for Voldemort. She would come to the house and try to get dad to come with her and when he told her that he joined Voldemort she tried to take me away and I never saw her after that..." Serenity's voice trailed off and she looked at the ground after remembering what Bellatrix said to her in the Department of Mysteries.

"Do you know what happened to her...?" asked Harry quietly with sympathy in his eyes. Serenity's eyes burned and she forced back tears not wanting to look like a coward in front of her uncle and the others.

"I didn't know until the Department of Mysteries," replied Serenity sitting back on the couch. She looked at her hands in her lap and spoke again, "Bellatrix let it slip that she killed her. Apparently she tortured her.." finished Serenity her stomach feeling awfully queasy. She clenched her jaw and fought the urge to vomit.

"She could have been lying Serenity. She could have been trying to hurt you. I mean you were completely destroying her chance at getting the prophecy," came the comforting words of Remus. She looked at him and her face must have told him the truth because he frowned sadly.

"She used a name that my mother only used and no one knew but her and my father. She called me Ren. That's how I know she was telling the truth," she paused and sighed, "And it made sense that she would help the family to get rid of her. She could have stopped my dad from becoming a death eater. He really loved her would have done anything for her. But my grandmother was always tricking him. All I know is that I can't wait until I can get revenge on Bella," finished Serenity with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Here, here!" said Sirius. Serenity smiled a him and then turned back to the others.

"Speaking of the Department of Mysteries, what happened to the Prophecy?" asked Serenity looking mainly at Harry. She noticed he went quiet and avoided everyone's gaze.

"The prophecy was destroyed by accident while Mr. Potter was attempting to help Mr. Longbottom after being hexed," said dumbledore. Serenity nodded and felt sort of angry that all that she had done didn't save the prophecy. She changed that thought to the fact that she stopped Voldemort form getting it.

"How did you know that Harry was going there and that the death eaters were going to attack?" asked George looking at Serenity with curiosity matching the expression on his twins face.

"Voldemort had been planning and there was a big rally just before they left to the Department and I snuck in to listen. They had reinforcements ready to be sent but I stopped the messenger from being able to tell them if he needed to," said Serenity, pride swarming her insides.

"What did you do to stop him?" asked Fred.

"I put a confusing charm on him so he wouldn't remember where the other death eaters were. Then I put traps in the hallways so every time he went own one where they were he would hear their voices coming from a different place. Not one of my best pranks but I was desperate," said Serenity and the twins looked at her with admiration. She realized that they must be into pranks and thought that she would have to have some fun with them later.

All of a sudden a small voice asked from the voice behind the twins, "What did you mean you had the dark mark forced upon you?" asked Ginny and she looked frightened about recieving the answer.

"What?" asked Serenity perplexed but the question. She then understood what Ginny must have been thinking. _She doesn't trust me, _thought Serenity.

"Ginny I don't think th-," Sirius started to say but Ginny cut him off.

"I want to know what you meant by having the dark mark 'forced upon you'," said Ginny a lot more boldly than the last time she spoke. Serenity furrowed her eyebrows and answered.

"What I mean is that I didn't get it on my skin by choice," said Serenity calmly, afraid she might lash out at Ginny.

"But everybody has a choice..." stated Hermoine leaning forward in her chair curiously.

"Not everybody..." said Serenity, "It's not like I wanted it," she added a little more forcefully.

"Well you could have fought it. Like Hermione said... everybody has a choice," said Ginny looking directly at Serenity with bold eyes.

Serenity burst, "Yeah a choice to live or die!" she said panting and added in a scarily calm voice, "A person can only take so much torture before they lose hope. I lost hope, but I would have rather died then given in if I had known what it would bring me. And trust me, it hasn't brought me good fortune." She looked at her shoes and then looked back up, "Look, I shouldn't have to defend myself, but I will. I'm here to help you guys and if you can't accept that than I've made a bad decision to come here," said Serenity and rose from her seat to leave the room.

"Wait don't leave. Your welcome here... it's just that we've all experienced Voldemort's power and Ginny has in the worst way possible. He controlled her mind. It's just hard for some of us to accept, so quickly, that you used to be a... well a death eater," sad Sirius calmly holding Serenity by the shoulders and looking her in the face with a sad expression. Serenity looked down.

"I understand I guess. And I'm sorry for being so angry but I'm not going to betray you guys... I promise," she said holding her hand to her heart and looked straight at Ginny. Ginny looked unsure at first but then smiled slightly and nodded her head in approval. Serenity realized that she had just gained the trust of most everyone in the room with her words. She was pleased with herself, but still had a nagging feeling that Harry knew more about the prophecy then he was letting on.

NOTE: woOt I think this is the longest chapter by far REVIEW please buh byes 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Awwwww... no reviews makes Browen very sad. And I've been working so hard to get this posted. Oh well... POOP!!! Ok so I'm home sick from school AGAIN and I don't feel good but here goes nothing. PLEASE R&R!!!!!

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time._

Over and Over - TDG

**Chapter 10**

It was nearly time for dinner and that was announced loudly by Molly as she bustled to and

fro attempting to do everything at once. Hermoine jumped into the mix and tried to help but kept getting in Mrs. Weasley's way and was soon banished from the kitchen until supper was ready.

"Well I was just trying to help!" huffed Hermoine plopping down on the couch nest to Ginny. Serenity sat near Sirius and quietly discussed her parents, mostly her father, and what happened to them. Sirius seemed upset that he didn't know more about Regulus and that he really wasn't that bad of a person.

Dumbledore had left sometime earlier and had just returned in time for dinner. A loud proclamation of 'Dinner!' was heard and they all shuffled into the kitchen. As they sat down Dumbledore spoke to Serenity, "So Serenity, did they finally convince you to attend Hogwarts this coming year?" he asked politely his elbows on the table and fingers poised together.

Serenity thought to herself and concluded that the Slytherins couldn't do anything and Voldemort wouldn't be able to attack the school with Dumbledore there. "Well I've been thinking," she replied just as polite, "I might as well go because Voldemort can't do anything to me if I'm there and I can't very well stay here for the rest of my life. So I guess I'm going." She said smiling at him.

"Very good!" beamed Dumbledore, then he took on a serious look, "Following this meal there will be an Oder meeting and I would like it if you would join us for a small time to discuss the issue of Voldemort's plans." said Albus and Serenity nodded.

A few moments later Harry and Ron got up from the table looking quite angry and excused themselves to their room. Serenity had a feeling that none of the other teenagers there were allowed in on the meetings and she felt bad for them. She ate the rest of her meal in silence and waited quietly for the meeting to start. After all the children were ushered out of the room she started feeling jittery being the only kid in the room.

The meeting went on for nearly two hours and by the end of it Serenity felt exhausted. They had discussed what she knew of Voldemort's plans and where any helpful locations were. Then Dumbledore brought up the topic of her obviously advanced powers. They made the plans for her to be taught personally by Dumbledore and a select few other teachers at the school on spare time.

Serenity left the room with most of the others she had been introduced to and said goodbye to Tonks who she had got along with well. She parted with her and headed upstairs planning to movie her things from her dull room into her old room. She talked to Dumbledore about it and he found it to be a great idea.

Her mind was elsewhere when she ran right into Harry at the top of the stairs. His arms were crossed across his chest and he looked angry.

"Sorry I didn't see you there..." said Serenity awkwardly.

"What did they tell you?" he asked not bothering to cover up his rude tone

"First of all they didn't tell me anything, I told them things, and second of all, even if they did tell me anything you should know that I wouldn't be able to tell you," she said back with attitude. He looked her in the eye with immense hate. His gaze faltered for a moment then he stormed off to his room where Hermoine and Ron were standing at the door.

Serenity began the grueling task of moving her things upstairs. She was just coming back downstairs when she noticed Ron standing in her door. She walked around him without acknowledging him and grabbed her few things off the dresser. She made to walk back out the door when Ron stepped in front of her. She stepped to the other side and he stepped there too.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't really feel like dancing right now so could you move please," said Serenity wanting to do nothing but hex him. Her head started to ache and she couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm sorry... for Harry. It's just he's had a rough time lately and they haven't been telling him all the stuff that he thinks he needs to know," said Ron with a sad smile.

Serenity blew her air out and replied, "Well that's his problem and he needs to deal with it," she said kind of harshly then regretted it, "Look if you guys want to come upstairs to my room or anything I'll be there." she finished and walked around him without trouble.

For the next ten minutes Serenity just sat beside her bed with her back leaning against it looking around her room. Nothing had changed and she wished she could turn back time. Memories flashed through her mind as she stood up to walk towards the piano. She opened it up and sat at the stool.

Her fingers flowed across the keys as a tune formed. She played for a while and then the beat changed and she started to sing.

_I didn't want to know, I just didn't want to know._

_Best to keep things in the shallow end,_

_cause I never quite learned how to swim._

_I didn't want to know, I just didn't want to know._

_Close my eyes just to look at you,_

_shaken by the seamless vision._

_I close my eyes, ignore the smoke_

_Ignore the smoke, ignore the smoke._

_Call it aftermath, she's turning blue _

_Such a lovely color for you_

She got lost in the music and didn't hear the door open. When she stopped singing clapping

came from the door and there stood Sirius looking at a blushing Serenity.

"That was amazing..." he said beaming with pride. Serenity couldn't help herself from breaking out in a huge smile. Sirius walked towards her as se stood up. She was surprised when his enveloped her in a big hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her thin form. She soon hugged back, liking the affection that she hadn't felt in a long time. They just stood there hugging for a long time and then Sirius let go, ruffled her hair and walked out the door. Serenity heard him say softly, "It's good to have to around kid." Serenity smiled to herself and reached up touching the silver Ankh pendent that was her mothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Agh I feel like this story isn't going anywhere... but it is so if your having doubts then don't cause Serenity WILL be going to Hogwarts in a couple chapters. Ok so thanx to those who've Reviewed on the last 10 chapters. It means a lot guys... oh no I'm getting all teary eyed sniffle I'M KIDDING!!!! but thanx to Darth Demon 2, UsagiMoon, HeRmY-gRaNgEr, sin.nighthawk, and

-slytherin-royalties-. woOt ok here's chapter 11.

_You love the way I look at you,_

_while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through._

_You take away, if I give in_

_My life, my pride is broken_

_You like to think your never wrong, _

_you live what you've learned_

_You have to act like your someone,_

_you live what you've learned_

_You want someone to hurt like you,_

_you live what you've learned_

_You wanna share what you've be through,_

_You Live What You've learned_

Points Of Authority - Linkin Park

**Chapter 11**

As ten o clock rolled around in Grimmauld Place people started to awake while Serenity had been up for nearly four hours. She had been sitting in her room unpacking her things int her old drawers and admiring the things she had left behind so long ago. She ran out of things to do around quarter after nine and was lying on her bed with her long black hair fanned out across her dark purple blanket.

Just as boredom was starting to set in she heard voices downstairs and decided to get out of her room and shower. She grabbed a red and dark blue stripped sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans out of her drawers and clean underwear. She exited her room and walked down the hall to the only bathroom on that floor. She enjoyed being the only one on the floor because she had the bathroom all to herself and it was a lot quieter.

After a long shower of standing under the hot stream of water she exited the bathroom clean and smelling of flowered shampoo and vanilla lotion. She deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper in her room and sat in front of her large mirror while brushing her, still wet, long hair. Minutes later she used a drying charm and put on a little make up. A small amount of black eyeshadow and a line of black eyeliner. And as a little extra she used her cherry soda flavored lip gloss.

Serenity flew down the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen with a suppressed groan. Everybody was all cramped around that table and she didn't feel like small talk. She wanted to go for a jog and maybe get some more exercise in. She took a place next to George and reached for some toast the sat on the table. She looked down at the toast and realized she was hungrier than that. She started shoveling lots of food onto her plate. She got eggs, bacon, hash browns and some pumpkin juice in a glass. She looked up from her heaping plate into Lupin's face. He had a shocked expression.

"What?" asked Serenity slowly lowering her fork of food down.

"I'm having school flashbacks," he said, then laughed, "you eat just like Sirius did in school," he grinned widely and added, "It still makes me wonder how he got his broom off the ground with that stomach and ego combined."

Serenity laughed along with everybody. "Hey!" he cried, "I needed all the energy to play quidditch and kick Slytherins butt." he said with a smirk.

"What I would give for a good broom ride right about now," said Serenity, "Or even a run around the block and some weapons training." She attacked her food again and concentrated on not choking.

"Well that might be possible actually.." said Lupin. Molly immediately broke into the conversation.

"She can't leave the house!" she burst at Lupin looking at him as though he were insane. She grabbed up his plate that still had a half a sausage on it and began scrubbing furiously at it in anger.

"What Remus meant, Molly, is that Dumbledore has been thinking about magically enlarging the backyard of this house and making in safe from muggle and enemy eye so the kids can play some quidditch and I can get out for a while. Oh how I long for the outdoors," said Sirius with mock despair. Harry laughed and spoke up.

"That would be wicked. We could have a game later on, what do you say Fred? George? Ron? Ginny? You guys in?" he asked them all eagerly. Serenity tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious lack of her invitation to join them.

"Well I would like to challenge you to a game," said Serenity boldly, "What do you say? We could split up the players and have a little half match?" asked Serenity smirking at him.

Harry considered for a moment then a smile spread across his face. Not being able to pass up a good match he answered, "Yeah sure, why not."

"Well I'll speak to Dumbledore as soon as he arrives but until then you can all finish up eating and then amuse yourselves," said Remus grinning at them.

Serenity felt happy at the chance to get out of the musky house and breath some fresh air. She faded into memories of riding her broom and realized she didn't have one handy. She decided to ask Sirius if there was one around that she could borrow. She was lost in thought but noticed that a hand slipped over her drink and poured a small vile of liquid into it. She then saw Fred's hand pull back quickly and she noticed he tried to hide a smile that he shared with his brothers. Serenity went along with it all and picked up her drink bringing it to her lips. At the last moment she made it appear that she saw a good looking piece of bacon on her plate and ate it first.

Nobody saw Serenity's hand reach into her pocket because all the kids were waiting for the drink to come back to her lips. She waved her wand and didn't even move her lips while the magic happened. A gloved hand appeared out of the air behind the twins head and she looked up at Harry, Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron across from her winking. They noticed it and tried not to laugh. Serenity put the glass up to her lips again and as she did the glove moved down and swiftly slapped George on the back of the head. The glove then rose rapidly into the air.

George all around and then at Fred and slapped him upside the head. Fred looked angrily at him and then punched his shoulder. His eyes returned to the glass and Serenity brought it to her lips once again. Fred tilted his head watching her carefully.

Little did they know she waved her wand again and the glove came down and this time his Fred on the back of the head. Fred whipped his face around to George and slapped his head right as the glove hovered up quickly.

The twins started to bicker and kept pinching each other. They were to preoccupied to notice Serenity slip some of her juice into their glasses. When the twins stopped fighting they both took a drink of their drinks while watching Serenity hold her cup lazily.

A look of utter shock fell over both their faces and Ron let out a giggle. The twins opened their mouth and looked at each other. With their tongues stuck out the squealed, "Purple!", at each other then looked back at Serenity.

She smiled and spoke, "I guess it's a good thing that I didn't drink this isn't it?" she said smugly and looked up pointing to her hovering glove. They both looked up and their jaws dropped.

Sirius was laughing the hardest and Lupin chuckled softly then said, "You would have given James and Sirius a run for their money at school. Not even they could have pulled that off."

Fred and George looked at Serenity with awe until George exclaimed, "You know we're going to have to get you back some time right?"

"It's only a matter of time before..." At this Fred and George snapped their fingers and George continued the thought.

"You get pranked by us."

Serenity laughed and shook her head thinking abut what they would try in the future. She knew that they would try more than just giving her a purple tongue and she knew she would be ready for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **So I've been deprived of sleep due to this story and I assume that I will depart with my sanity any day now. So anyway it's been requested that I make the chapters longer o.o' so I suppose I could do that but not on this chapter cause I have to go. But any who I'm impressed with the hits on this story and the reviews are somewhat satisfying. By the way I like to put up song lyrics of what I'm feeling during the part in the story. Enough blabbing so on with the story. R&R please! 3

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this._

_Find another place to feed your greed,_

_while I find a place to rest_

_I wanna be in another place,_

_I hate when you say you don't understand._

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head._

_A Place for My Head - Linkin Park_

**Chapter 12**

In the afternoon Dumbledore returned with a grave face but didn't speak of what was bothering him. Sirius mentioned the backyard and Dumbledore immediately agreed to do it. He walked out the door at the back of the large house and raised his wand powerfully. He spoke whispered words and a large white field of energy surrounded the area in which the field would be made.

As Dumbledore did this Serenity wondered if it would attract the attention of those looking for anything out of the ordinary, like Voldemort. She was slightly disturbed as a chill passed over her body. She noticed that no wind had picked up and tossed the thought to the side not wanting to dwell.

Serenity and the other kids around her watched the rapidly expanding ground that seemed to push everything out of it's way but they knew that everything appeared normal on the other side of the wall.

Serenity turned away from the action and walked toward Sirius meaning to ask him if he had an extra broom for her to borrow. He wasn't watching her, his eyes watching the sky. As she approached him her head suddenly got cloudy and her knees felt weak. She reached out to grab something so she wouldn't fall down but, standing alone, she only grasped air. A dull thud shocked her body when her knees hit the ground hard. She put her left hand on the ground in front of her blurry vision to hold herself steady.

She felt someone at her side and shook her head trying to rid the fog that covered her thoughts. She closed her eyes and as soon as she did a ghostly image of a red-eyed face appeared. It's thin lips parted and it hissed, _I'll find you Serenity. _

Shocked, Serenity opened her eyes wide and saw the ground clearly before her face. She tried to contain her panicked breath and let the person next to her assist her in standing. She easily regained her balance and looked at the worried face of Arthur Weasley poised next to her. She smiled in thanks at him and noticed the other people standing close by but not too close, as to let her breath.

"I had just walked out the door because Molly told me what Dumbledore was doing for you kids and I saw you fall down. What happened?" asked Arthur with a frightened look in his eyes. Serenity thought for a moment if she should tell him or not. She decided against it and smiled faking an embarrassed face.

"I just tripped over my own feet and the fall on my knees just made me lose my bearings so my head felt kind of foggy," she lied smiling shyly at Arthur. He nodded his head with a small pat on her arm. As she righted herself and brushed the brown dirt off her knees and hand Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Would you please accompany me inside for a moment Ms. Back?" he asked kindly but Serenity noticed that the grave look that occupied his face earlier was now more pronounced. Serenity knew almost instantly that he understood what happened. Her head started to buzz with panicked thoughts.

"Of course" she said back wanting to avoid suspicion from the others. She hoped that they believed her story about tripping over her own feet even if it did make her appear foolish. She followed Dumbledore into the house and into the living room where he locked the door and put a silencing charm on the whole room. Serenity tried not to fidget with the hem of her sweater so she sat down and put her hands in her lap.

"Lord Voldemort contacted you did he not?" asked Dumbledore calmly but his eyes were pressing. Serenity nodded her head with a grim expression.

"He said, "I'll find you Serenity," and I saw his face. What does this mean? I've never had that strong of a connection enter my mind and it felt so close. What if...," she started to ramble then paused for a moment, "I have to leave. I can run and he won't find me or the Order. I can leave right now." Serenity said standing to leave. Dumbledore smiled slightly and motioned for her to sit back down.

"You'll not be leaving," he stated with a note of finality in his voice then went on, "You are very brave and considerate to protect us like that but we shall be fine and you need just as much protection which you will receive here." He walked to the door and opened it also undoing the silencing charm. "This was a private meeting a moment ago but, what was discussed here, needs to be told to the Order members. I would advise you to tell the other children the situation as well, but it is your choice to do that or not." He then walked out of the room leaving Serenity to decide whether or not to tell the others.

Serenity went over everything in her head and worried if they would want her to leave or if they would hate her for bringing Voldemort so close to their safety place. She decided the best thing would be to tell them but not give all the details.

Serenity slumped out the back door again where everyone was watching the kids warming up to play quidditch. Serenity's gloomy mood disappeared and she grabbed the broom that Sirius was holding out for her. She ran to the edge of the enlarged field and jumped onto the broom zooming off into the air. The wind rushed through her hair and she opened her arms wide glad to feel this way again.

With a huge smile on her face she went to the middle of the field where Ron was motioning her to come down. She raced as fast as she could to the ground and slowed at the last second hopping off her broom next to a frightened Ron.

"Bloody hell you're a crazy flier," he sputtered out with a look of awe on his face. She winked at him and a blush crept onto his face. George elbowed him sniggering along with Fred. Harry chuckled too until Ron sent him a sharp glare. Harry covered up his laughing with a small coughing attack Then Harry got it together and started talking.

"Alright," he said clapping his hands together, "First we need to pick players. So how about Fred and George split up and be each team's chasers because we can't have beaters," said Harry first and the twins saluted rasing their hands to their heads then mounting their brooms and taking off to opposite sides of the field. Serenity laughed and turned back to Harry. She noticed his strong muscular arms and admired his toned stomach underneath his fitted shirt. She thought that he was probably the quidditch captain or a respected member at Hogwarts by the way he ordered the players around.

"Next we can split up Ginny and Ron who will be the keepers, so Ginny you can be with George and Ron will be with Fred," Harry said pointing to their places. He then looked at Serenity, who was the last person not including himself. Hermoine had decided not to play because she wasn't very good and would rather read.

Serenity smirked and said, "And then there were two." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Well we can test out your skills against mine as seekers," he said then mounted his broom. As he flew toward Ron and Fred he yelled, "Your with them!" pointing to Ginny and George. She flew towards them and they grouped together near the makeshift goal posts and decided on a game plan where they all helped out in the needed areas. They broke apart and Sirius released the quaffle and snitch from below.

A/N: next will be out shortly. I'm studying for finals so chillax.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Please refrain from killing me for a short while so I can explain why I've been gone so long. My father was in the hospital then my brother and I had a lot of school work to catch up on after being sick for 4 days. So I'm gonna post up more lately but this chapter won't be TOO long but the others will. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I own Serenity... ok woot.

**Chapter 13**

The quidditch match started when Lupin threw up the quaffle from the ground and the twins dove for the ball. The snitch had already been released and Harry and Serenity lost track after a few moments of Sirius chasing it in his animagus form, barking and snapping. It was hard for Serenity to follow the activity with the quaffle because Fred and George looked so similar. The only way she could help her team's twin was to wait for them to get close to her teams goal posts and knock the quaffle out of the hands of the person trying to score. This proved effective and few goals were scored on her team in the first ten minutes. Harry's team caught onto the technique and followed the same pattern of stopping goals.

After many goals being scored and stopped Ginny and Ron came out of the goal posts to make things more interesting. It was a constant race to beat the person in possession of the quaffle to your own goal. This earned many laughs from the players and crowd.

Serenity found herself on Fred's tail when she caught a glimpse of the snitch at last. She quickly fell back from her chase of Fred and yelled to her Ginny, "Take Fred!"

When Serenity started flying towards the opposite side of the field she noticed Harry hot on her tail. He hadn't yet seen the snitch but she knew that he was following her for the same reason. She decided to have a little fun and see how well Harry could fly. She swerved immediately to the right and glanced back to find Harry still strong in her wake. Her plan was working. She was going to distract Harry from the snitch long enough to get a head start towards the small golden ball. She veered again but to the left and snuck another peak over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. Harry was flying full tilt towards a small gold speck on the other side of the field.

Serenity swung her broom around so fast she nearly lost her balance and was after Harry practically laying flat on her broom. Harry's broom was far superior to Serenity's but she had skills in the pitch that she knew Harry would never even dream about. All other objects fell out of focus as her vision zoomed in on the snitch and the fast approaching Harry. All of a sudden the stationary snitch took flight straight upwards. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as this gave her an advantage because she was flying higher than Harry and could catch up in no time now.

In a matter of seconds she was side by side with Harry and her arm was outstretched for the snitch. **Thud. **Harry's body and broom smashed into her and she saw a huge grin on his face over his determination. She flew away from him and brought her broom back hitting Harry harder than he hit her. He veered for a moment then was right back at Serenity's side.

Serenity noticed how far up they had gone just as the snitch plummeted past them back towards the earth. Harry and Serenity's hand groped the air trying to grab the small fluttering gold that shot right between the two but their hands stopped either of them from getting a hold of it.

Harry was first to start descending but Serenity caught up to him again and they dove for the earth side by side, both trying to gain an inch on the other. They were meters from the ground when they both started to pull up on their brooms and before Serenity could lift her hand off her broom the snitch flew towards her head and Harry's hand clasped around the struggling ball. She grunted in surprise and let out a huge sigh.

"Your amazing!" said Harry from beside her with a heavy pant escaping from his mouth. His chest heaved up and down and Serenity realized that, she too, was panting loudly. She smiled brightly at Harry and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"You're a bloody brilliant seeker Harry," she said as they shook hands hovering a few feet off the ground. Serenity's blood still pounded in her chest and ears and the rush of chasing the snitch was just leaving her body. Never before had she had such an adrenaline rush playing quidditch.

Her wide excited eyes met Harry's same excited eyes and she jumped down from her floating broom. The broom fell into her hands as Harry lowered himself and his broom to the ground. The rest of the kids on the field were flying towards them, the quaffle lay forgotten on the ground near the goal post. Fred and Ron gave Harry a huge pat on the back for winning and George gave Serenity a bone crushing hug. Ginny smiled and gave Serenity a high five.

"Your definitely going to be on a quidditch team at school. Nobody has ever come close to matching Harry like that before," said Ron excitedly. Serenity laughed and wondered if she really would. Harry was already the Gryffindor seeker so she couldn't be that. But then she started to think that she might not even be in Gryffindor, she might be in Slytherin because of her bloodline. Her rush from the great quidditch game momentarily left her until Ginny spoke.

"Well she can't be Gryffindor seeker, and she'll probably be in Gryffindor, so she'll just have to be chaser or something. I mean with those flying skills she could be anything," said Ginny quickly with excitement written all over her face. Serenity was glad to have another girl around who was nearly as obsessed about quidditch as she was.

As the six of them walked back to the house where the adults and Hermione were sitting with smiles they told Serenity that they all played for the Gryffindor team and that Harry was going to be the new team captain the next school year and that she most likely had a spot next year.

Sirius ran to them and congratulated Harry for the spectacular win then turned to Serenity, "That's some of the best flying I've seen in a long time," and hugged her close. Serenity could practically feel the pride coming off him. She hugged him back tightly and felt a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"I bet I smell like old quidditch jerseys," she laughed and Sirius chuckled along with her. This statement signaled for all the players to shower up and change into some clean clothes. Because it was getting dark out everyone decided to go inside and they all had hot cocoa and told quidditch stories. Serenity sat on the floor leaning against the couch where her uncle sat behind her and felt content for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes and felt all the warmth around her knowing she had made the right choice to help the Order.

Author's note: Sorry it's not too long. More soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Oi spagettios... jeez I'm tired but it's too boring to just be sitting up at three in the morning so I'm gonna work on this chapter. It's kind of a filler. Please stick with me guys. And Review Browen

**Chapter 14**

The day after the quidditch match was the day that all the kids would be going back to

school to finish off the year. Serenity felt depression easing into her mind at the thought of being alone in the big empty house. She knew that Order members would be in an out but they would all be in their secret meetings and it frustrated Serenity that they wouldn't let her know what advances they had made.

After showering and getting dressed she slowly made her way down the cold wooden steps. As her feet hit the last step she heard a muffled cry come from the kitchen and her eyes darted around for danger looking over the front door, the dark hallway to her right and finally landing on the kitchen door. All seemed to be quiet so she carefully made her way to the door and peaked into the open slit.

"How could this happen Albus? How could it happen in broad daylight?!" asked McGonagall frantically wringing her hands in her lap. Serenity started to have panicked thoughts, _What happened in broad daylight? _She wondered.

"It's obvious that Voldemort is becoming restless in his search and more open about his intentions. He went there today looking for her and he won't stop looking until he finds her... and destroys her," spoke Dumbledore angrily. Serenity ignored her fear and studied the old man's face. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his face turned grave she knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let Voldemort get her if he still had breath in him. She let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding and shrank back into the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. What was she that made her such an important target? What were her real capabilities if Voldemort wanted her that badly? What did this mean for her? Would she have to leave this house for fear of exposing the Order? All these thoughts flashed through her head before she left the kitchen door.

She numbly walked to the sitting room and cursed herself for being such a horrible token of bad luck to all those around her. Entering the sitting room while looking at the ground she felt many gazes turn her way. She raised her head slowly and frowned in confusion.

"I thought you lot were supposed to go back to Hogwarts today," she said and then it hit her. "...that's why you can't go. Whatever happened today made it so you couldn't leave, so it wasn't safe. What happened?" she asked trying not to show her nervousness at the possible answers they would have for her.

"An attack on St. Mungos," replied Ginny solemnly. She sat on the couch between Fred and George, each holding one arm around her. Serenity's stomach dropped at the new information and she knew from Dumbledore's comment that Voldemort was looking for her. She marveled at the idea of Voldemort sending Death Eaters into St Mungos hospital and wondered how many casualties it resulted in. She felt responsible, not only fro the problems out in the magical world, but for the pain and worry evident on the faces of the people in the room with her. How many people did they know that were in St Mungos?

Serenity felt sick and sat onto a large red chair near the shelf of books in the corner. This is where the waiting began. They would have to wait it out and see what would happen next, if they would be able to go back to school, if anyone from the Order didn't make it out alright.

After a tense three hour wait the adults came into the room looking pleased. They announced that everyone was alright who was in St Mungos and there was no fatalities. Their voices faded out of Serenity's thoughts as she subconsciously reminded herself that this was her fault. She got frustrated with the amount of chaos her actions caused.

"This isn't your fault Serenity," said Sirius's voice that shook her out of her daze. She looked around to see everyone hugging each other happily and her uncle bending down to speak to her. She glanced sadly at him and he patted her lightly on the shoulder. As she stood up to ask Dumbledore what would happen now she was assaulted by a red wave of hair. Mrs Weasley squeezed Serenity into a bone crushing hug and she waved her arms helplessly while the everyone burst out in laughter.

"N-need air Mrs. W-w-weasley!" she burst and Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip on the poor child. Serenity shook herself from head to foot after being released completely.

"It must be a family thing," she stated, "Forget about Voldemort, you Weasley's will crush me to death with your hugs," she finished and a new roar of laughter escaped the group including Serenity. She felt better knowing that the tension was lifted and everyone could relax again.

That night everyone flooed back to hogwarts at twenty minute intervals to be safe and Serenity watched them go waiting for the start of the next school year to begin where her life would be turned around for good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I must first say that I am truly sorry it's been such a long wait. But here we are with it. Please R&R.

**Chapter 15**

"Knight to E5," said Serenity after a moments thought.

"Why'd you do that? Now I can take your knight. Queen to E5," Tonks spoke clearly with pride on her face. She started to believe that she would actually beat Serenity for once. Serenity only smiled bigger.

"My evil plan has worked," she chuckled, "Bishop to E3. Checkmate," and she sat back in her chair crossing her arms satisfied. Tonks' face held her composure for a moment before she started sputtering.

"B-b-but... that was...UGH! Sirius YOU come plat her. I quit! She always kicks my butt," Tonks grunted and pushed her chair back to rise and leave the room. Serenity laughed out loud at Tonks disgruntled noises exciting the kitchen.

Serenity called out after her, "Sorry 'bout that Tonks, I swear it's the Death Eater in me."

Serenity started putting pieces of the chess board away into her custom box given to her by her father as a child. For over the past month or so all she had been doing was playing chess and exploding snaps with Order members who came to and fro from the house. She was very relaxed due to the decreasing number of attacks caused by Voldemort and rarely felt guilty anymore.

The only uncomfortable moments had happened nearly every week during the weekly meetings when all the Order members would show up. That included Severus Snape whom Serenity shared angry glances with at every opportune moment. She had stood beside him in Death Eater meetings before and held no trace of trust for the man. She had always expected him to be unfaithful to the Dark Lord but now she wondered if it was the other way around and it was the Order that he was betraying. Either way she didn't trust him.

- - - - - - - -

Time passed quickly in the last weeks of summer vacation and Serenity found herself getting excited for the new school year. Her euphoria was interrupted by the sudden onslaught of Death Eater attacks all over London and surrounding area. It was exactly one week before children would start boarding the Hogwarts express that the Weasleys appeared at Grimmauld place with grave faces and tight lips. They had been targeted.

Serenity watched them carefully after receiving strangling hugs from the lot. She noticed Ginny stayed close to her mother, Ron kept to himself, Percy looked sloppy, and the twins showed no humor or laughter. Arthur Weasley was at St. Mungo's with Bill Weasley who was injured while at home for a visit when the Death Eater's attacked. Nobody told Serenity the details of the attack but she had an idea of what happened due to the fact that she had participated in many of them before.

Serenity suspected that Hermione and Harry would soon end up there and sure enough they did. Hermione had come with some of the Order members who were to be stationed near Hermione's parents at all times without their knowledge. This was a precaution that Dumbledore thought was most likely necessary.

Harry arrived with the usual crew and broomsticks in hand. As soon as Harry was in the door he was greeted by the Weasleys in the usual manner and Hermione with a teary eyed hug. Serenity started to feel the guilt that had vanished before.

Over the next couple of days Order members got the children their school supplies and planned how to get them to King's Cross station without trouble while Serenity tried to get the others to do something like Quidditch or cards but nobody was in the mood.

The night before September 1st Serenity stayed alone in her room to gather her thoughts and collect her things. As she lay down to fall asleep she noticed an all too familiar twinge on her left wrist.

(((sorry it's short i'll get another up today)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Ok I said I would get another one up today so here we are as promised. Please R&R and I'll keep updating haha.

**Chapter 16**

Serenity awoke with a start not knowing what she was dreaming about only moments before

but she knew it was bad. She shakily rose from her bed and wiped sweat from her brow fighting down the urge to vomit. She wobbled her way to the bathroom and had an ice cold shower to wake herself and shake the feeling she had. As the water fell on her she tried to rub the aching pain still present in her left wrist. The pain was increasing meaning she was being summoned.

Serenity dressed quietly in a dark purple sweater and a pair of black jeans. She put on her usual makeup and cherry soda flavored lip gloss. She swept her hair into one long braid that went down her back and ended near the base of her spine. She put muggle cover up on her Dark Mark that covered it up from the naked eye.

She hauled down her large trunk making it thunk loudly on each step as she went. She was at the door ready to go listening to the voices in the kitchen and noticing the light and happy moods of everyone around her. It appeared that the prospect of school starting had done a number on everyone's attitudes.

She entered the kitchen to a new roar of laughter at Fred and George's tale of a nasty run in with Peeve's whom Serenity assumed was someone who went to Hogwarts.

"And he's listened to us ever since," laughed out Fred while George had the sam humorous expression on his face. Serenity smile at the group and say at the end of the table taking some toast and juice to eat. Just as she finished her food and drink everyone started hustling about getting ready to leave. Serenity was glad she had already gotten everything she needed and gained a new respect for her ability to pack ahead of time when she nearly had her head taken off by Ron's trunk flying down the stairs with the help of George's wand. After profusely apologizing to her Ron set off back upstairs to find his wand that he had lost for the third time.

"He never quite gets everything into his trunk on time," chuckled a voice beside Serenity. She looked behind her to see Hermione sitting delicately on her packed trunk with Crookshanks sitting quietly on her lap. Serenity laughed along with her and sat down on her own trunk waiting for the group of boys and Ginny to finishing packing.

"Unlike your boyfriend I see you pack before hand," motioned Serenity towards Hermione's belongings. Hermione blushed furiously and started denying her involvement with Ron saying they were 'just friends'. Serenity smiled at this and just stayed quiet.

Before long they were all piled into a ministry vehicle and arriving at King's Cross station with luggage and pets in hand. Serenity stood near the rain watching the sky while good byes were said all around. Serenity was attacked with hugs from Molly, Arthur, and a large black dog. She laughed at Sirius and then scolded him for acting like a human too much. She hugged Sirius one last time before turning back to the sky.

"Serenity," said Harry beside her ear in a whisper, "You do know that the train is there right?" he stated with an amused look on his face and pointed to the red steam engine in front of them.

"Nyx," whispered Serenity back to Harry, "My owl. She's not here and I haven't seen her since..." Serenity trailed off and Harry understood what she meant. He searched the skies as well before getting strange looks from the Weasleys. He whispered to Serenity that they would see her a school and assured Serenity that her owl was fine.

The whistle of the train blew and everyone rushed to get on an get a compartment. Serenity found one near the back of the train and sat near the window on the same seat as Ron and Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Fred sat on the other bench while George took a seat on the floor again the wall. As Serenity watched the platform whiz by she saw Sirius in dog form running along beside the train. She waved to him as the platform ended and watched the land go by in a blur.

Conversation about quidditch distracted the boys and Hermione read and conversed with Neville who joined them a short while later. The last person to join the compartment was Luna Lovegood and her copy of the Quibbler. She recognized Serenity from the Ministry of magic and made a point of the fact that she was pleased that Serenity decided to stop being a Death Eater. Serenity held back a laugh at this and thanked her for her support in the matter.

Ron and Hermione left for Prefect duty and everyone struck up different conversations. All noise came to a stop when the compartment door opened again and in the door frame stood a blond figure flanked by two large dark haired figures.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry with clenched teeth. Serenity felt her skin turn cold and looked away from Draco as best she could at the sam time balling her hands into tight fists.

"Just came to see Serenity here and let her know that her _friends_ miss her Potter," replied Draco with a smirk. Serenity looked at him with hatred she never knew she had.

"Draco I wouldn't be so confident now that your father's in Azkaban. You've got no one to hide behind," Serenity smirked back at him with a familiar face. Draco's face lost a considerable amount of color and he glared at her.

"This is just a warning Serenity, what you've done won't be forgotten nor will it go unpunished. We've been told to watch you by.. an old friend you could say," Draco gave Serenity a knowing look when he said this. Nobody in the compartment was fooled and they all knew he was talking about Voldemort. "See you in Slytherin love."

Harry stood quickly from his seat and so did Serenity. Harry already had his wand pointed at Draco's throat when Serenity stepped in the way of both boys wands. She leaned in close to Draco's ear and whispered softly. Draco's body went still with fear of her.

"You can tell Voldemort that he can chase me forever but he'll never catch me. You see Draco, he's old and I'm young and spry," she chuckled at this and said loudly, "Now run along Draco, your goons are making the whole compartment smell."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shrugged. Draco's eyes lingered on everyone in the room for a moment then flicked back to Serenity's eyes. The hatred floated away from them and he looked pained for a moment.

"You would've been great," he trailed off quietly and backed out of the compartment. With a quick swish of his robe he disappeared out of sight and they all relaxed again. Serenity and Harry sat down and the tension eased away.

Serenity thought back to what Draco said and also felt a small amount of pain when thinking about him and the old days. She never told the others but she was rather good friends with Draco before the Ministry incident. She wished she could think of a way to help him escape the same fate of all Death Eaters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Oh jeez, tired. I've been up all night writing and stuff so please R&R and gimme something to look forward to. Shine on mate! Sorry for the wait. Life horribly hectic yet boring as sin.

**Chapter 17**

As the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts Serenity felt worse and worse. The dull ache in her left wrist became a constant and dread slithered it's way into Serenity's mind. To take her mind off her troubled thoughts she followed Hermione to the bathroom before a line up started and changed into her new school uniform with a standard Hogwarts badge seeing as she did not yet belong to a house. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror ignoring Hermione's angry protests at her skirt and grumbling about not having enough room to change. Serenity's reflection scared her. Her eyes were dark with pain and her face drawn and pale with dark rings forming rapidly under her eyes. She didn't feel right. Something wasn't right.

"Are you feeling alright Serenity? You aren't looking too well," Hermione said appearing in the door of the bathroom stall with her hair slightly bushier than normal. Serenity only nodded and turned the faucet on to splash some cold water onto her face. Feeling a bit better she walked out of the bathroom behind Hermione towards their compartment. As they approached the door to the compartment they heard Ron's hushed voice.

"- if she is in Slytherin do you think she'd go back to You-Know-Who?" Ron whispered rapidly and Serenity noticed the tone of fear evident in his voice. Serenity kept a tally in her head. Score 2-0 for pain. Not only was her arm aching but a new pulse of soreness entered her chest making breathing a chore.

Serenity pretended not to hear anything even though Hermione watched her face carefully for any outburst or reaction. When Hermione didn't see anything on her face she opened the door and Serenity swore she saw Ron flinch at the look he had just received from Hermione.

The end of the ride to Hogwarts was one of utmost silence. Every time Ron would open his mouth to say anything Hermione would send him a death glare and he would pale in color and hunch further into his seat. Conversation became too awkward so Serenity just spent the time looking out the window at the changing scenery.

The green of the trees passing by made her think of the Slytherin crest she saw her father had displayed in a case in his bedroom. She remembered how she used to sit and stare at the emerald crest wishing she could have one just like it, but now her thoughts started to change. She was sure that the only thing that the similar crest could bring was trouble and she found herself hoping to be able to have a Gryffindor one grace her robes. This thought made her smile until another sharp jab echoed from her wrist and up her arm. The pain was increasing and so was her fear of what it could mean.

Suddenly the train was stopped and Serenity was lost in the bustle of the crowd trying to escape the shoves. She felt a hand grab on to hers and just let it pull her to the nearest exit and onto the platform. She shook her head a bit and realized Harry was standing next to her laughing slightly at her confused and shaken expression. She growled a little but laughed too.

"Hey it's my first time with all these people, gimme a break eh?" she said to his amused face. Then the group grabbed their luggage from the racks and took it to the carriages standing off to the side. Serenity noticed that the carriages were being pulled by thestrals and frowned at the memories of death flooding through her head. As she started walking towards the carriages a hand fell on her shoulder and stopped her from going forward. Her eyes widened and she readied herself for a fight. The hand turned her around slowly and she found herself standing before a giant man and looking up at his hairy face.

"Hallo Serenity, I'm Hagrid. You won't be ridin' with the others in the carriages. Dumbledore wants ye te have the full Hogwarts experience. So it'll be the boats and the first year kids fer you," he chuckled at this and Serenity relaxed. She gave a small wave to Harry, Ron and Hermione and followed Hagrid. The rain started when they were about half way across the lake so they were literally soaked by the time they reached the shore of the Castle.

In the entrance hall Professor McGonagall talked to all the first years and herself and explained that they would all be sorted, with her last. Serenity stood at the front of the line and McGonagall spoke to her as she started to ring out her robes.

"I see your getting the _full _Hogwarts experience," she said with an empathetic smile. Serenity's shoes started to squeak on the floor as well.

"Well I think I now know why I never went to school," replied Serenity with a laugh. They walked into the Great Hall and Serenity felt hundreds of eyes tune on to her. She tried t keep down a blush knowing she probably looked like a wreck. If only there were some sort of evil monster for her to slay so she could look like a hero and not a drowned rat.

The process of sorting went fast and Serenity soon found that it was her sitting on the stool with the hat upon her head. Dumbledore had given her a brief introduction explaining that she was a "transfer" student and to be kind to her. Serenity felt the hat's voice in her head and she found herself oddly uncomfortable with the intrusion.

_Ahhh if it isn't the Raven's child... I remember your mother so very well. A beautiful mind. So innocent and uncorrupted. A shame what happened..._

Serenity flinched at the thought and refused to respond to the voice.

_Alright I understand your need for your secrecy of thought. Well it better be _**GRYFFINDOR!! ...**_ and know this child... your mother is not yet gone..._

The hat was removed from her head before she had a chance to reply to it's comment with the many questions that came to her head. Was it possible? Her mother was dead, wasn't she? She longed for the hat to be upon her head again so she could get to the bottom of it. She stood slowly from the stool and descended the stairs towards the great table under the red banners. Im her daze she neglected to notice that Harry and the others were standing and waving happily towards her.

"Serenity!" yelled a voice from ahead. She looked up and Ginny was running towards her. She received a bone crushing hug from the girl then was dragged towards everyone else and placed directly between Ron and Ginny.

"I knew there was nothing to worry about Hermione. See, she's a Gryffindor! Isn't that great," Ron had barely said this before Hermione went off on another tangent about how rude it was to talk about people like that whether they be present or not and that it doesn't matter what house someone was from. Serenity stopped listening when Hermione brought up inequality of schoolmates and the similairities to the House Elf treatment.

"I'm Dean," said a dark skinned boy across and to the left of Serenity. He smiled warmly and waited for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Serenity. You can call me Ren for short," she replied deciding to embrace her mother's nickname and use it as a positive reminder, not a painful one. She saw Harry ooking at her from the corner of her eye as she met more and more of her new fellow Gryffindors. He had a pleasantly radiant on his face and Ren found it hard not to smile widely herself.

Conversation carried on normally for quite some time before Dumbledore stood up from the staff table. He gave a few more welcoming words and a goodnight speech and sent the students off to their dorms. Serenity had no idea where to go so she fell in step behind Hermione who was rounding up some other first years and sending them through the Great Hall doors. Ren didn't realize how full and tired she was until she started climbing the many stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Ren! Wait for me!" she heard a voice shout from beind her. It was Seamus Finnigan and he was hopping up the stairs two at a time to get to Ren, "Glad I caught up with you before it was too late." Ren gave him a blank look as she tried to figure out the meaning of Seamus's words.

"I'm not following Seamus... too late for what?" Ren asked him while starting to have a few too many paranoid thoughts for her liking. What could she possibly be too late for? Did she forget something horribly important? Seamus must have seen her look worried.

"I was talking about the password," he explained quickly, "I noticed Hermione was getting a bit far ahead of you and you might need it. So would you like to walk with me then?" he finished and gave Ren a beaming grin. Ren complied and walked side by side with him losing her focus on the direction they were headed and the turns they'd taken. Before she knew it they were standing in front of a portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Quaffle Sponges," spoke Seamus in a loud clear voice. The portrait swung open and let them inside a narrow pasage. The first time Serenity stepped into the Gryffindor common room she stopped in the doorway and gaped at the amazingness of it all.

"Pretty spectacular isn't it?" spoke a voice in her ear as an arm nudged hers lightly. Harry held back an amused smile at Ren's rection to the red and gold room. Ren was suddenly overcome by a spurt of euphoria. She attacked Harry with a giant hug and laughed loudly. She never even noticed Seamus walking away with a disapointed frown on his face.

"A bit excited are we?" Harry laughed and patted her on the back awkwardly. She immediatly let him go and crossed her arms in front of her chest trying to look casual.

"Just a bit I guess. This place is pretty amazing and it just kind of hit me," she said looking around the room again.

"It's completely understandable. Hey, I talked to Ron and Hermione and they think it'd be a great idea to show you around tomorrow cause classes don't start until monday. You ok with that?" Harry asked looking a bit eager.

"Yeah of course, but I think it would be a good idea if I went to sleep before I pass out in front of the fire and drool all over the carpet. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't make the best first impression on all my new housemates. Not to mention that none of them know I have a pretty little tattoo resting on my arm," Ren said sarcastically. Harry laughed and pointed her toward the girls dorm room stairs. She found her way to the 6th year's room. She didn't even take notice of anyone else in the room and walked straight to the bed with her things at the end. She had just fallen on the bed and was asleep almost instantly. The last thing she did notice before her mind went blank was a burning feeling spreading up her left arm.

**AN: Sorry bout the shortness factor. I'm workin on the new one right away. I haven't abandoned it yet and I don't plan on it. - B**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Ok so sometimes I kind of fail at life and can't keep up with things. I hope no one thinks I'm a complete fake or that I'm abandoning this story. Sorry for the delays.

**Chapter 18**

_Two birds sat upon a small grey sign that was sticking out of the ground directly between two extremely tall birch trees. The one bird, a crow, looked to the left of the sign where a line of hooded men stood with wands raised in their hands. The other bird, a raven, looked to the right of the sign where an elderly man stood with his hands reaching toward the birds and tears in his eyes. Just beyond the sign that held the birds was a clearing in a forest of trees. The clearing was filled with water and more tall birch trees rose out of the water towards the crimson sky. At the center of the trees, right on the surface of the water stood a girl. She wore a blindingly white dress the fell to her ankles and looked to be made of silk. Her red hair fell to her waist in light waves and her hands folded delicately in front of her, her skin as pale as white alabaster. The girl started to walk forward across the water toward the birds, but as she did the men in the cloaks and the elderly man moved closer as well. The crow and raven started to caw at the figures to the left and right in an attempt to keep them back. When the girl reached the sign the hooded men hand their wands pointed at the crow and the old man hand his hands around the raven's sleek body and his eyes were wide with fright. _

_"Ren.." spoke the girl tilting her head delicately to the side, her face suddenly sad. She held her hand out with her palm up._

_All at once the hooded men flew spells at the crow who turned into a tall woman with short spikey hair and piercing red eyes, the old man screamed in pain as the raven in his hands burst into a tall man with long dark hair with red eyes as well, and the girl appeared back at the center of the body of water starting to sink beneath the surface._

_"Protect Ren!" shouted the girl to the two bird/people before her head slipped under the water and bubbles rose to the top of the water in her place. _

_At once the man and women were at her side with their arms in a circle around her chanting quietly. A shield rose around her like a wall of water. The man spoke quietly in her ear in a language she was sure was German, "Urlaub kind. Spur. Jetzt." Leave child. Wake. Now._

---

Serenity woke up in her bed at Hogwarts with her sheets in a mess around her and her pillow at least four feet from her bed on the floor. She looked all around her expecting to see the hooded men, the bird/people, the girl, or the old man with tears running down his face. When all she saw was the empty beds of her 6th year classmates she laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Just a dream Ren.. just a dream," she told herself in a shakey voice. It took her ten minutes to stop herself from shaking enough to stand up from her bed. She got dressed in a pair of black jeans and red sweater and finished with her hair and make up in the bathroom. As she descended the dorm room stairs into the common room she reflected on her dream. _Who was the girl? Or those bird/people? And why did I know what he was saying in German? _Hundreds of more questions were waiting to burst out of her head when she reached the common room couch and sat down.

"I see you're embracing the house colors," said a voice from beside Ren. She turned to look at Harry dressed in similar colored clothes. Ren smiled immediatly and chuckled a bit with all thoughts of her dream fading to a distant corner of her mind.

"Just trying to fit in y'know?" she laughed and waved to Ron and Hermione who were standing near the common room entrance waiting for Harry to join them, "You going for breakfast now?"

"Yep," he replied and grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, rising off the couch, "So are you. It's time for you're official Hogwarts tour"

Ren tried to keep her eyes from drifting away from Harry's face to their clasped hands. She felt a blush rise up her face and she began to stutter.

"Uh..y-yeah."

"Alright then lets go," said Harry and dropped her hand to walk toward the portrait hole. Ren rubbed her fingers together starting to miss the feeling of Harry's hand on hers. Before she could let her mind wander any farther she focused on Harry's back and followed him out into the hall and down to the Great Hall.

"The toast tastes different," Ron said for the third time holding his half eaten piece under Hermione's nose. She slapped his hand away and huffed a breath of air.

"Ron. I don't care if the toast is different. Just eat it," she narrowed her eyebrows at him. The two started to quietly bicker.

Ren stopped listening to the conversation around her. She ignored Harry's quidditch conversation with Seamus and Dean's laughter at Ginny's jokes. Her mind was back at her dream. She was so sure that it meant something more than just dream. She wanted to know who the people in it were and what they wanted from her. The girl was so familiar looking and so comforting. Ren decided she would talk to Dumbledore about it if she didn't come up with any better ideas about the dream's meanings.

A small clatter came from the Slytherin table and Ren lifted her head to look straight across the hall at it. The first person she saw was Draco and his eyes immediatly mad contact with hers. He was holding his plate about a foot off the table and was poised to drop it down. Ren was confused at his actions before she realised he was making the clattering sound she heard before. He must have made it to get her attention. Draco looked up and down his table to make sure none of his housemates were watching him and then he pointed toward the Great Hall doors and nodded his head at Ren. She assumed that he wanted her to follow him out there for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply he quickly walked right out the doors and made an obvious left turn towards the dungeons. Ren looked at her friends still quite engaged in their present conversation and decided to follow Draco. She'd made it a quarter of the way down the first hallway of the dungeons when an arm reached out of a classroom and pulled her in. She assumed it was Draco but pulled out her wand for safety measures.

"Don't you point that at me," Draco said and smacked the tip of Ren's wand away from his nose.

"I have to be careful now-a-days, especially with death eaters pulling me into dimly lit classrooms," Ren said playfully hoping to keep the tone of their secret meeting light.

"Ren... you shouldn't joke," Draco said, suddenly very serious.

"Oh.. this is one of _those_ talks isn't it? What are you going to say Draco? I'm going to be killed maybe? Or maybe you broke your daddy's wand and need my help? You never had trouble coming to me for help before Draco.. but maybe now that we're enemies you can't," Ren said bitterly. She sat on the top of the desk behind her, folded her arms and waited for Draco's response. He stood still looking at the far corner of the clasroom until he responded.

"Things are bad Ren. Really bad," he said and his voice cracked a little. His head drooped down and his eyes fell on the floor. Ren stood up from the desk and approached him slowly.

"What do you mean Draco?" she asked timidly. His hands suddenly balled into fists and he rose his head fiercly.

"Why did you have to leave?! You should have left things be! Now they want you dead Ren! And guess who they want to do it?" his voice has raised in volume and hit a tone of panic, "Me! I have to kill you or-"

Ren waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't. He just turned to the door and started to leave.

"Draco! Wait. You don't have to do anything. You can get help. Dumbledore can help you," Ren said frantically grabbing his shoulder.

"No Ren. Just watch your back. You can't trust me anymore. I'm going to kill you," Draco said in a deathly calm voice. Ren reclined her hand away from his shoulder and stepped back. For the first time in all the tim she'd known Draco she was actually scared of him.

Ren leaned against the desk again and waited for the feeling to come back into her legs so she could leave. The fear and sadness she felt turned to anger faster then she could tell and she was determined to find a way to help Draco out of the mess he was in even if he wouldn't let her in to help. She left back to the Great Hall to start her tour of Hogwarts pretending to the others that nothing had happened and she'd only just gone to the bathroom.

AN: I know it's short. Sorry. Merry Christmas readers. 3 I'll be writing all break.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Yipee!!! 20 reads overnight. I'm glad that people haven't stopped reading this story. I'll be trying to keep up with updates :) - Browen

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Why don't we go see Hagrid now?" Hermione suggested while all of them walked around the grounds of the school. They'd shown Ren all the different corridors of the school and the moving stairs which Ren decided she didn't like after taking a few tumbles. They'd also shown her the classes she would be taking and the easiest routes to get to them even thought she told them she would most likely get lost anyway.

"Sounds like a plan," Ren said excitedly and walked on ahead. She stopped a short distance away and turned back to the rest of the group, "Hm.. where is Hagrid's?"

They all laughed at her and led the way in the opposite direction down a small hill. When they neared Hagrid's hut Serenity was just taking all of her surroundings when she noticed something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Sitting on the roof of Hagrid's hut were two birds. One a gruff crow. The other a sleak raven. They both sat nearly motionless and kept there small black eyes on Serenity. Someone grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the hut again so she started to tell herself that there were always crows and raven flying around the grounds of Hogwarts. _What's so special about those two? _She thought to herself.

"_We're watching you child,"_ the German words rang through Ren's head just as she passed over the threshold of Hagrid's hut.

* * *

**Overtop the Dark Forest flew the crow and raven side by side, wings only inches away from each other. Every so often the crow would swoop into a tight loop then beat it's wings harder to catch back up with the raven.**

**_"Cut that out Asha," _spoke the raven to the crow silently. The crow moved farther away from the raven and flew straight into a small flight of little blue birds. The smaller birds scattered and the crow continued to swoop and dive through the air in a childish manner.**

**_"Lighten up Nate. I'm only here to help you out so cut me some slack and let me have some fun," _the crow said, again silently, then flew straight at the raven. The raven dodged out of the way and so began a game of tag. **

* * *

"So Ren, are ye going to try out fer the Quidditch team?" asked Hagrid giving the whole group each a cup of homemade tea and a tea cake he made. Ren bit into the cake before she answered and could only nod her head 'yes' because the tea cake was making her teeth stick together.

"As long as she doesn't try out for the seeker position I'd be happy to have her join the team," said Harry with a grin. He waited until Hagrid turned back towards his stove to show Ren how to hid the tea cake in her napkin until they could ditch it in the trees outside. Ren smiled and tried not to laugh at Ron who was just putting his cake in his napkin when Hagrid turned around and gave him a knowing look. Ron faked a smile and shoved a piece of it into his mouth.

"Well we'd better head back to the castle now Hagrid," Hermione spoke up and headed for the door.

"You all come back real soon now."

"Of course Hagrid. See you soon."

Hermione already had her robe on and was about to open the door when a loud pecking sound came from the window next to Ren's ear. She immediately had her wand out and pointed at the window not knowing what to expect all though the first thought that flashed through her mind was the crow and raven.

Harry had his wand out following Ren's lead and he edged closer to the window.

"It's an owl..." he said finally and Ren relaxed a bit, "It has the strangest eyes.."

Ren perked up when she heard this. She thought to herself, _Could it be? _and ran outside to see her pet owl perched on the window sill of Hagrid's hut.

"Ah! Nyx! Oh my god, you're alive!" Ren burst then held out her arm for the owl to fly to it. Nyx flew to Ren's arm and nustled the side of her face. Ren started to pet the owl's light grey feathers and it started to hoot lightly. Ren then held the bird away from her and looked into it's red eyes.

"Where have you been Nyx? I've been worried sick," Ren said angrily and the owl simply pecked gently at her nose and jumped into the air. Ren watched it land on the roof of Hagrid's hut just where the crow and raven had sat before. Nyx turned her stare toward the forest. Everyone's head turned to the forest as well except Ren who was carefully watching her owl. She was noticing how similiar Nyx was behaving to the two birds that had been troubling her mind since her dream.

"There must be a dead animal in the forest," Hagrid said suddenly standing next to Ren.

"Is that why they're circling Hagrid?" Ren heard Hermione ask. Ren finally tore her eyes away from the almost worried looking owl and set them on a flight of crows circling the tree tops of the forest a couple hundred yards away. The sight made her stomach churn. Something wasn't right. Birds shouldn't behave in that manner, flying in a perfect circle, unless something unatural was at work.

"Harry!" Ren turned at the sound of Ron's panicked voice. Harry's eyes were shut tight in pain and his knees were wobbling dangerously. His hand clutched at his forehead right over his scar. Ron was helping Harry stand when Ren reached out to touch him on the shoulder. The second her hand made contact she was overcome with blinding pain. It radiated from her death eater tattoo and trailed its way up her arm and straight to her head. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open anymore because all she saw was a painful white. Her chest felt as though it would expand to the point of bursting. She felt herself stagger away from Harry and Ron and fall sideways to the ground. The feeling of the warm earth beneath her was the only comfort that kept her from fading into the black that surrounded her vision. And then Hagrid was picking her up off the ground.

"It'll be ok Serenity, I'll take you to the hospital wing right away," Hagrid lifted her into the air and she started to struggle to get down.

"No, Hagrid, I'm fine."

"Now Ren I really think you should see the nurse. Or Dumbledore at least."

"Please put me down Hagrid? I'm really ok."

Hagrid hesitated for a moment and then set Serenity on the ground in front of him. He kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady while she regained her barrings. When she could stand fine on her own she looked sideways at Harry. He was standing a good distance away from her looking at her with a confused expression.

"How about that tour? Lets finish it ok?" Ren said in a false cheery manner. Hermione still looked white and Harry just looked away. Ron nodded his head and was the only one to wave to Hagrid as they all walked back up the hill toward the castle. Ren hung back a bit and tried to make sense of what happened. She remembered seeing Voldemort's face clearly in her mind when she touched Harry but then it just turned white. _What did Harry see? _she thought.

"Harry..." Hermione asked quietly, "What was that?"

Harry turned his head ever so slightly to look out the corner of his eye at Ren. She tried to make eye contact with him but he looked forward again with a blank face.

"I don't know," he answered after a moment.

* * *

**"Asha you told me you could interrupt the Dark Lord's mind from getting to Ren! What just happened?" Nate said to Asha, both of them having dropped from the sky in human form. Nate stood inches from Asha's face glaring, his red eyes narrowed. Asha stepped back angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Don't speak to me in that manner Nate. I did tell you he wouldn't be able to bother her with us here," Asha said then walked towards Nate, "It was her own damn fault for touching that cursed boy," Asha said and poked Nate in the chest with her long white finger.**

**_Author's Note: Yep short. More soon =)_**


End file.
